Project:Deathwish
by FoxNamedHunter
Summary: In the decayed state of New Millenia, there are people trying to restore it to it's former glory after a mysterious outbreak that turn people into relentless and flesheating creatures. The Government tried to help, but with no use, now the fate of the county lays in the hands of the ones that survived the outbreak. But they still need to survive in the lands ruled by the dead.
1. Chapter 1

The day was coming to an end, as he saw the sunset he began walking a little faster to reach a safe place before the darkness took over, making the zombies unstoppable.

He took out his trusty Beretta M9A1 from his low-end holster, he cocked the gun pulling the slide towards him, letting it go soon after. There was a carving of weeks he survived located on the slide. "II"

He kept looking around from time to time, trying to spot any useful resources. As of now, he didn't find anything.

Altough, he began walking towards an abondoned house, it's windows were barricaded with wooden planks with a red, spray painted cross on every window. Maybe it wasn't abondoned afterall.

He reached the scratched door, he pulled the handle down and opened the door, to his surprise. He slowly walked in, tightening his grip on the Beretta. He was a little scared, but in these days, you need to be prepared for everything.

He tried to focus on any sounds around.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" said a female voice, clearly caring fo others.

There was a slight pause.

"Don' worreh lass, notin' happened to me, just a little blood, no biggie" said a raspy male voice, clearly Scottish accent.

"That's not just blood, it's **YOUR** blood! Who did you fight? Did you get bitten?" asked the caring female again.

"It's.. it's not, it's just blood. Don' worreh lassie" said the same male again, Max started recognizing the male voice. Altough the female is still a mystery.

"Fox?" said the young man very quietly.

"Jesus, just.. just get yourself clean, please" said the female, she had a pretty light voice aswell.

The young man could hear footsteps, the footsteps sounded like if the male had had some heavy work boots, the same kind of boots that he had.

He began walking slowly while closing the door behind him, he aimed down the sights of the M9A1. He peeked around the corners of the doorways before walking up the stairs, as quietly as he could.

As he reached the top of the staircase, the only way he could go is to the right. He peeked from around the wall next to the staircase, he crouched down to not be spotted as easily.

He saw a little girl with a hoodie on, covering her upper body and her head, since she faced away from the man. She had a pair of jeans and pink 'Converse' type shoes. She stood up and walked around the room, having her hands in the pockets of the gray hoodie. She had some dirt on her jeans and shoes.

The man tried to make out who she is, but with no use. He couldn't see a thing since it was pretty dark inside.

The Scottish male came back through a doorway and made his way to the little girl, the male wasn't happy, he looked almost sad. The male looked like a fox, he had a black jacket with a black cap and some jeans. As the young man thought, the fox had a pair of work boots on, they were black.

The fox hugged the young girl tightly, trying to comfort her.

"Everything will be aight lassie, just stay with me. Everything will be aight.." he said and patted her head, kissing her forehead.

"I know it, as long we stick together-" she couldn't say more after she heard a sound behind her.

The young man tripped and fell from the stairs. He tried to skow down but couldn't do much, he just kept on being hurt by the stairs.

The young man finally stopped on the end of the stairs, laying there without moving.

The two on the second floor stared at the man with somewhat scared expressions.

"How did he get in? Oh my god, what if there's more of them? What if they are hunting us down? What if-" she got cut off again by another hug.

"Don' worreh too much about that lassie, we'll check him and get rid off that rat" said the fox with a slight smile, trying to loosen the tention.

The young man tried to move, but he felt pain everywhere. He fell down again.

-This is the tale of a young man from being a security guard to being a hero of New Millenia. And the name... Max, Max "Hunter" Traytor.


	2. Sleepover

**Thanks for you patience people! Hope you enjoy this.. well, awkward chapter.**

The scottish fox came down slowly, pulling out a combat knife from his holster. His knees felt weak from all that running outside, he almost tripped from the stairs aswell. As he got to the floor, he tried looking around for a weapon the male could've dropped, there was his trusty Beretta.

The fox picked it up and examined it closer, he thought that it was just a regular gun, but he decided to take it anyways.

He kneeled in front of the male and poked him with the gun.

Max tried to not scream from the pain, it was unbearable.

"Listen up lad, if ye don' get up, I'm gonna load a bullet into you" said the fox with a grim expression, aiming down the sights.

"Why in the name of fuck are you so hostile Foxy? Don't you remember the fool that you met a few years back?" said Max faintly with a smile on his face.

The fox backed away from the man on the floor, he was surprised.

"Wait wait wait, few years back? Turn aroun' lad" said the fox and holstered his knife.

Max rolled himself around, now he stared at the dark ceiling with a non-functional light bulb above him.

The fox took a step closer and examined the man.

"Fuck me sideways mate! It IS you!" said Foxy with a big smile, he quickily reached out a hand to help Max up.

Max finally stood up with the help of the crimson fox in front of him.

"Oh, sorry for calling ye a rat" apolagized Foxy while cleaning off some dust off of Max's dark blue hoodie.

Max chuckled a little and pushed him lightly.

"No worries fox, I've been called out as worse things than that" said Max with a bright smile.

Foxy smiled at Max and bro hugged him.

"Fuck me, it's good to see ye again mate" said Foxy while hugging Max tightly.

Max backed away and looked upstairs, there was a female standing there watching them. She quickily jumped down the stairs and hugged Max as tightly as she could.

Max smiled and hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you Cheeks, safe and sound" said Max while grabbing her by her arms and smiling at her.

"It's good to see you too, I missed you Max!" said Chica and smiled at him, letting him go.

"Alright love birds, maybe let's get some rest instead, I'm tired from all tis running" said Foxy with a sigh.

-upstairs-

"So, this is our safehouse as of now, we were hanging out here since it all went to hell" said Chica as she laid down her backpack on the floor.

Max looked around and thought that it's a great safehouse, too bad it's in the middle of the city.

Foxy tossed his shirt across the room and walked over to his bed, he pushed the covers and laid down, covering himself in the warm and cozy bed covers. He retsed his head on the pillow and slowly dazed away.

"That was quick" commented Max.

"I'm tired, that's why" replied Foxy with a tiny smile, turning himself around to face the wall.

Max looked at Chica with his brown eyes.

"So, where am I gonna sleep?" asked Max with a smile.

Chica looked at her bed for a moment and then back at Max.

"Well, since we don't have any other beds or madrasses, your only option is to sleep with me" said Chica with an innocent smile.

Her eyes widened as she realized what she said, she blushed. She tried to hide it with her hand.

Max smiled at her in a perverted way.

"I didn't mean it like that!" she said as she looked over at Max.

Max chuckled a little.

"I'm kidding! Chill out Cheeks" replied Max and smiled.

She sighed quietly and looked at her bed once more.

"Just, just go to sleep, we have a tough day tomorrow. Oh, and please don't look at me while I.. you know" she said and quickily took off her jeans and her hoodie, she kept the shirt.

"Sure thing" he said and looked away, not even thinking about peeking. (Right..)

"Alright, now you can look" she said while she was hugging the bed covers.

Max looked at her and took off his hoodie and pants, slipping under the covers.

"This feels awkward" he said whe turning away from her.

Chica looked at him with a tiny smile.

"Don't blame me for not having a bed for you" she said and closed her eyes.


	3. Coming Back Down

The crimson fox was the first one to wake up from his sleep, his dream was all about unicorns and candy, but he needed to come back to the harsh reality someday. It was around 6AM, but Foxy wasn't afraid of the early hours, he knew very well that there's alot to do, so there's no time to waste.

He pushed the bed covers to the side and looked around for a bit, he tried to fully come to himself after sleeping. He finally got up after some time, thinking about random nonsense, he stretched his back and his arms and picked up his shirt he threw away last night. He got the shirt on, and proceeded to search for a water bottle, it couldn't be far away.

After a few seconds of searching, he finally found the bottle. He took a sip from the bottle, trying to get some fluids in his throat. He closed the bottle and threw it away.

He was still tired, but he couldn't think of anything than the need for supplies. Luckily, there was a grocery store nearby, he really wanted to go alone, but he reminded himself of what Chica said earlier. He needed to wait for someone to wake up and go with him, that was quite the challange when you have two people that love to sleep.

After sitting on his bed for almost an eternity and a half, he heard a noise from the other bed, it was Max that finally woke up.

Max yawned loudly while stretching his arms, he looked to his left and saw Chica laying next to him, she was right against him. When he tried to get up, he couldn't, he felt that someone was holding him. It turned out that Chica was hugging Max through her sleep, which Max thought was kinda cute.

"Are ye don' lad? We need to go already", said the crimson fox, while inspecting Max's Beretta M9A1 pistol.

Max tried to get Chica's arms away from him, and succeeded, but woke Chica up in the process. Max sat up on the bed, waiting for her to regain consciousness.

Chica sighed quietly, and slowly opened her eyes, just to see Max looking down at her with a smile. She gasped and moved her arms towards her.

"I'm so sorry! I'm really, really sorry Max!", said Chica, trying to get Max to forgive her, she looked disturbed.

Max chuckled and got out of bed, he quickily found his trousers and put them on.

"What a great way to start a day, huh?", said Max with a small laugh at the end.

Foxy was still sitting on his bed, inspecting Max's pistol, he was very interested in the gun. After sitting for a few more minutes, both Foxy and Max were ready to go on a little adventure, to a grocery store.

Chica smiled and hugged both Foxy and Max before they left with small daypacks on their backs. Foxy opened the front door and got outside, waiting for Max to get outside aswell. Max got outside and closed the door with a tiny smile on his face.

But before they went any further, Foxy wanted to give Max his gun back.

"So, I've been lookin' at tis' gun of yers, it looks quite good lad, a solid piece. Where'd ye get tis' piece, Max?", asked Foxy while handing it over to it's owner.

Max smiled and took the Beretta, looking at Foxy soon afterwards. The two began walking to the nearby grocery store.

"I got it from a dead cop about a week ago, it's quite good, but I don't have many rounds for it..", said Max and sighed loudly, he is lucky to even have a firearm, but with no rounds, it's as good as useless.

The two came towards the small grocery store, it looked abondoned, because it was. They went inside, Foxy turning on his flashlight, Max following him through the store.

Max grabbed a few cans here and there, Foxy did the same, they even found suspicious liquid, often recommended in a slavic diet.

"I found Vodka mate!", said Foxy with a huge smile on his face. He waved the bottle in the air, so Max could see the treasure.

But before they could do anything else, they were ordered to remain still, with hands in the air. A mysterious character was standing in the store's entrance, pointing a gun at Foxy.

"Shut up and stay still motherfucker, you hear me?! Drop your bag and come towards me!", said a female voice in her mid-20's. She was pointing a Glock at the crimson fox. The two couldn't really tell who it was, since she had a green hoodie, and a black rag covering her lower face.

She didn't see Max at the time, that's why he thought it was a perfect opportunity to pull up his Beretta and threaten her. He checked if there was a round in the chamber, and there was, heaimed down the sights and pointed at her. He got closer and closer, until he was right next to her.

"You better drop it, or else you're going to meet a bullet in your head, miss", said Max with a calm voice, smiling a little as he did.

The female didn't recognize the voice, and got frustrated.

"I'm not a miss, asshole, and fine, I'm gonna put it down... You happy?", said the female in a sarcastic way, looking at Foxy.

Max commanded her to take off her rag and the hood covering her head. She did it with a little hesitation, but eventually she exposed herself.

Max immiedatly holstered his gun and hugged the female.

"Hey! What are you-", the female said before she was cut off.

"Look at me! Don't you recognize me?"


End file.
